


Nighttime Visitor

by TrippingHazard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingHazard/pseuds/TrippingHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riptide is hearing noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Visitor

Riptide made his way wearily back to his habsuite from the environmental control room three decks below. His recharge cycle had been delayed by almost a day thanks to an electrical failure in one of the life support systems, which required all hands on deck to fix. He was exhausted.

He fell onto his recharge slab, plugged in, and was out in less than a minute, peacefully recharging.

He was awoken some time later by the sound of the door swooshing open. He cracked one eye open, expecting his roommate, Jackpot, to be staggering back in from the bar, but there was no one there. He frowned, then shrugged to himself as the door closed itself again. Probably something still malfunctioning. Not his problem anymore, he was off duty. The mechanic team which  _ was _ on duty could always call in the high and mighty Perceptor to fix it, if they were having so much trouble.

Riptide woke up again a few hours later. The other recharge slab was still empty; Jackpot had probably ended his night on Mainframe's floor again--since it was closer to the bar--or in the medbay if he was really suffering.

But Riptide thought he had heard a quiet scraping noise. He looked around the room, to see if Jackpot had ended up in one of the corners or on the desk or something, but there was no one else in the habsuite.

Just as he was about to fall back into recharge he heard the noise again. He went stiff, trying not to make any sound of his own.

Scrape, scrape. Rustle, scrape.

It was coming from beneath his recharge slab. Was someone under there? He'd never heard strange noises when he alone in his habsuite before.

With no small amount of trepidation he rolled over and peered over the edge of his recharge slab.

Nothing was there.

He sighed and rolled onto his back again, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't so tired anymore, but he could still use a bit more recharge.

He was just drifting off again when he had a thought. There were a couple of people onboard who could be invisible, weren't there?

No--just one, since Mirage had left.

Riptide crawled back to the side of his recharge slab, leaning over the edge to see under it.

"...Ravage?" he asked quietly.

A red eye blinked into existence, followed by the rest of the beastformer.

The two stared at each other. The silence stretched out for a minute, then two, then three.

Riptide eventually decided he had lost whatever contest of wills he'd found himself competing in and slowly hauled himself back into his recharge slab, trying not to break eye contact until the slab was safely between him and his unexpected guest. He lay back down properly, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. He was definitely wasn't getting any more recharge this cycle.

Underneath the slab, Ravage curled up contentedly and disappeared from sight once more.


End file.
